Captive Love
by P.O.J.A
Summary: Desperate to break free from the reigns of her master, Naraku, Kagura seeks aid in the coldblooded Sesshomaru as her only means of escape, truly a last resort. But what starts off as a business ordeal quickly blossoms into a passionate love affair... TBR
1. Chapter 1

Captive Love

**SUMMARY:** Desperate to break free from the reigns of her master, Naraku, Kagura seeks aid in the cold-blooded Sesshomaru as her only means of escape, truly a last resort. But what starts off as a business ordeal quickly blossoms into a passionate love affair…

**RATING: **M- for adult content, adult language, violence, adult scenes.

**Author's note: **Yeah ppls, P.O.J.A here trying a thing again. I have just been so inspired these days I wrote, well, _started_ writing five new stories (three Inu, two TMM) and these past three weeks I've be so engrossed in adult swim (getting four hours of sleep each day lol) I just got completely hyped and wrote till sunrise—no shit! Speaking of, lemme know what you think of this fic k. Note: Kagura, Naraku, Sess…they're all adults between the ages of 24-30, pick a year. Rin though definitely is 12 years old. You're support is always wanted so please R & R and enjoy. Arigato.

Chapter 1

Kagura has been enslaved by Naraku since the day she was incarnated. Being one of his main and 'close' incarnations, she thought she held some sort of power among the other, lesser demons in his fortress. She thought wrong. When Hakudoushi was born, Kagura became nothing more than another old, useless part lost from Naraku, for it was quite clear that Hakudoushi was stronger than her. But for now she served some purpose.

"Naraku, I implore, I can't do this again, not so soon. I'm terribly sore and tired…please," Kagura plead as the tears streamed down her dirt-filled face and landed on the shackles that bound her hands to the freezing prison she now called home. On hearing of her plot to escape the fortress and possibly overthrow him by his ever faithful spawn Kanna, Naraku had Kagura incarcerated, only to be released to do his bidding.

"Now, now, Kagura, you know the price of treason. You should be grateful," he said as he knelt down beside her, holding her face to look directly into his, "had you not been such a beautiful woman, you would've been dead by now," and he let out a deep sinister laugh as he began caressing her face.

He then kissed saline lips wet from her sorrow, and savoured them like sugar coated candy. Her kimono was tethered, mostly because he grappled with her clothing in many previous impatient attempts to satisfy his needs hastily. She just sat back against the walls of her icy prison, and lay there pitifully whilst Naraku forced himself onto her. He began trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck, softer than usual. He moved like a lover but his touch was still predatory: raw, vicious, vulgar. No matter how he dressed it up, the act will forever be the same--rape. He pealed off the sleeves of her dress and began kissing her shoulders, and then moved down to her breasts where he suckled like a hummingbird eager to retrieve the sweet nectar from its host flower. The peaks of her nipples hardened under his touch, but Kagura remained silent, expressionless; she felt nothing.

She was too quiet for Naraku's liking. He was being gentler this time, wanting her to enjoy this as much as he is, and she showed her gratitude with malicious tranquility. He stepped away from her a bit and watched the blank face she wore. It angered him greatly, and he slapped her hard across her face letting her know that.

"Apparently you like the rough treatment," he spat out at her. Immediately she was broken free from her state of self-hypnosis as she gently rubbed her reddening cheek.

"Worthless bitch, you will please me, you hear me!" he growled at her, choking her against the very wall she rested on.

The more she winced, the more she aroused him. Then, he flung her like a rag doll on the floor and abandoned the idea of foreplay completely as his manhood began throbbing with each tear she shed. If she didn't want to be satisfied, like hell he would allow himself to suffer for her lack of sexual appetite. Ripping off her clothes he sprawled her legs apart and dug two fingers into her, ensuring his lubrication before he entered her. When she cried out in pain and the tears began rolling again, he held his crotch hard to ease the ache, and delved deeper and deeper unable to control his hunger. Finally, she was wet enough, but before he entered he wanted a taste of what she had to offer. He traced the contours of her inner thigh with his tongue and when he reached his prize, he flicked his tongue on the soft flesh before he bit down on it, wanting her to pay for her deception and disloyalty. She screamed out loud; he couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion he disrobed and thrust himself into her, hard and fast. He moaned with delight, she moaned in grief and pain.

She wanted to shove him off, but his body enveloped hers; she couldn't move no matter how badly she wanted to. He held her right thigh up, clasping the leg around his waist as he climaxed. As he felt her tighten, so did he as the orgasm slowly took over. With one last thrust he emptied himself in her and lay atop of her in their final position, exhausted, but most importantly, pleased. He has his cheek to hers; he saw how her lips trembled and felt the tears streaming down again as they landed on his face. With his thumb he gently wiped her eyes dry, even cleaning some of the muck from her face, and gave her one last bitter kiss, ravaging her tongue in his mouth and biting down hard on her bottom lip as he broke their moment.

"Thanks for the fuck," he whispered sensually into her ear as he rose and began clothing himself. "I'll have Kanna bring you some new clothes; there's nothing more you can do with that piece of cloth you have," he said referring to the tattered kimono on the floor.

Kagura said nothing, just stayed there on the cold ground exactly the way he left her. Disgusted at how pathetically she lay there, Naraku stormed out of the dungeon leaving Kagura behind to rot in the darkness. Feeling his dark aura fading she knew she was alone at last, and then she curled herself into a ball and just wept. Her heart bled as her 'precious flower' withered petal by petal. He had hurt her, more emotionally than physically. He stole her dignity as a woman, destroyed her ability to truly love a man and know what it's like to have those feelings returned.

"Somebody help me please," she whimpered to herself. Her voice was now hoarse and her larynx was as sore as her private region. She was nothing more than an object to him, to be used when he wanted, how he wanted. She needed to escape, but how? Look where her first attempt had left her.

"Somebody, anybody, please save me," she cried out softly one last time to the night sky as she gazed upon it from the floor through the one, barred window in her cellar. Beneath that same starry sky though, somewhere out there, rested her saviour…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we rest here for the night please? We've been traveling two days straight and my butt is starting to hurt from riding Ah Un for so long," Rin begged as she rested on her stomach atop the beast's back.

"Maybe you should get your ass on the ground and walk like the rest of us; then it probably wouldn't hurt as much," Jaken grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, it was not Rin who heard him, but Lord Sesshomaru himself. The demon just shot him a fierce warning glance this once, but it was enough to put Jaken into a minor cardiac arrest.

"We'll stop here," Sesshomaru said in that authoritative tone of his. Rin was more than relieved and showed her appreciation by rushing down and hugging him tightly before scurrying off in search of fire wood. He still hadn't gotten use to the idea of physical affection like that, but coming from Rin it meant a great deal and thus he permitted her to do so. "Why don't you make yourself useful for a change and help the girl gather wood you futile ball of cells," Sesshomaru said before going off into the fields.

_I know deep down inside he really cares_ Jaken thought, eyes full of beady tears as he went into the forest himself to help Rin.

Sensing he was alas alone, Sesshomaru allowed himself to recuperate form their odyssey and began thinking about their destined task ahead…so close yet still out of reach.

_There's something eccentric about the night air tonight. It reeks of Naraku even though his miasma is not present. I will find the bastard soon…I'm coming for you._

"Lord Sesshomaru, will this be enough firewood?" Rin asked as she struggled to keep the huge bundle she carried from toppling over. He gave a quick smile, one of the cute rare ones Rin saw, especially of lately, and nodded his approval before returning to his thoughts.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru okay Lord Jaken?" Rin secretly asked him when he came near her, holding one measly stick I might add.

"Isn't he always, why do you ask?" he replied confused as he threw his 'contribution' into the fire.

"I don't know, he seems…different than before. Or maybe it's just me."

"Maybe it is just you. Now, you asked for the rest, take it before you anger the Lord," Jaken scolded.

"Alright. Goodnight Lord Jaken, rest well," she said as she spread a blanket onto the ground and proceeded to sleep.

"You too Rin," Jaken replied admirably. Though the little runt often caused him to get into a great deal of trouble with Lord Sesshomaru, she was a darling nonetheless. And what a fine young woman she was growing into, not once losing her respect for her guardians. Sesshomaru noticed how well she was growing too, which made him worrisome. For the first time in his years had he cared for someone the way he now cared for Rin. She was his pride and joy, and nothing would tear them apart. Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kanna came in to visit her disloyal kin and she bore gifts; undoubted Naraku sent her, most likely let her inform Kagura of her next assignment.

"This is for you," she said, holding a beautiful royal blue kimono donned in a nighttime design with gold stars and a crescent moon. It also came equipped with a beaded feather like what Kagura wore, but the bead was the same color as the kimono. Kagura sat up and hesitantly accepted. Then, she saw Kanna produce a pair of keys which she used to unlock the chains that bound Kagura.

"You reek, so Naraku said to let you take a shower before setting off," she said in her usual innocent voice. But behind that child-like demeanor lays a powerful demon, so destructive and full of evil. Kagura watched her sister watch her back in her typical blank expressionless face (that's where Kagura learnt it to use on Naraku), and wondered why Kanna, and how she could stay so dedicated to Naraku knowing that after he is able to transform into a full demon, she becomes dust to the wind, or even food for his power.

"How could you Kanna?" she asked aloud.

"How could you Kagura? Your bath water is waiting on you," and without another word Kanna left the dungeon as easily as she entered. It took her a while to stand up, seeing that it had been a while since she'd been off her feet and not on her back. When she recuperated, she crept out slowly, adjusting to the light first, and then left for the bathroom. In the shower she tried her hardest to scrub off Naraku's scent off of her, his touch, his everything. But no matter how hard or rough she rubbed and scraped at, he couldn't leave her. She just melted whilst the water ran down her back, and then quickly caught herself as she knew Kanna was watching her every move through that cursed mirror of hers. Not once did Kagura think that that same device would be used against her after the countless times she used it against the enemy. When her bath was complete and she stepped out, Kanna produced another gift for her, perfume.

"Use it when you've finished dressing," the child said before departing to Naraku's side.

_Why would he give me perfume? What the hell is he trying to do, is it toxic?_

She sprayed some on the floor, but the wood didn't burn.

_Okay, it's not acidic. There's no way this can be ordinary perfume._

She then found a nearby plant in her old room. Naraku allowed her to dress there seeing that all her necessary cosmetics were there. She feed some of the liquid to the demonic plant, but nothing happened to it. It didn't shrivel, wilt, grow stronger, nothing. Skeptical at first she eventually sprayed herself with the sweet scent of orchids. She then entered his room and waited for her orders. He wasn't there at first, but when he appeared Kagura bowed down low in respect of her master. He smiled a malevolent smile as he watched his love slave display his due reverence.

"You may rise Kagura," he told her and she did as told. "My puppet, I have been told that there's a frog demon destroying a village not too far from this very fortress, possibly hoarding shards of the Shikon. You know what you must do."

"Hai master Naraku," she spoke seriously.

"Smile why don't you?" he asked her before she left, causing her to double back and make sure she heard right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she inquired inoffensively. Without warning Naraku slapped her across her face again with such a force it brought her down.

"You heard me; don't play games with me Kagura, you're already testing my patience greatly." He gazed upon his victim rubbing her cheek with a confused look as she soaked up every word her uttered. He bent down to her and gripped her face in his strong hands and forced a smile onto her mouth.

"Much better," he said as he rose and turned his attention to the view outside his screened window. "What are you waiting on, you have a task to complete." Kagura rose as quickly as she could and released her feather into the air, sailing towards her next mission.

"Pathetic isn't she?" Hakudoushi said, coming from the shadows of Naraku's room.

"Humph, but she has her uses."

"There's always Kanna you know, so faithful, so loving, so beautiful…" Hakudoushi said with a lust in his voice.

"When your time comes you could have her; hopefully by then she won't try to betray you like the whore I have now."

"Aren't you going to have the saimyosho follow her?"

"Oh don't worry my dear spawn they will do their job when the time is right." They then both laughed ominously at the thought before going about their business.

She defeated the monster with two blows of her dragon dance and settled to the ground to collect the shard the creature beheld.

_All this drama for one measly shard; how degrading!_

Before she released her feather to return to the fortress, she felt a demonic energy nearby and decided to seek it out. If it is another shard-hoarding demon, hopefully this one will be more of a challenge than the last one. She hid in the silhouette of the forest where the demon scent carried her, until she felt its strongest point. Still she remained concealed; better to surprise the enemy…makes for a better kill. Before she could scope the ground for it she heard a voice, a child's voice from beneath her.

"Lord Jaken, come find me," the child bellowed to her companion whilst hiding behind the tree Kagura hid atop of. She felt no demonic aura coming from her, but the toad that followed her had a scent, though not the one she hunted. No, this one was much too weak.

"Rin, come out wherever you are please. Lord Sesshomaru would appreciate you staying nearby the meadows and out of danger," Jaken pleaded.

"Okay…tag you're it, catch me if you can then Lord Jaken," the young girl said as she hit the toad and ran off into the fields.

_Did I hear right, did he say Sesshomaru? He must be the aura I felt._

In hot pursuit Kagura scanned the meadows from the comfort of her hiding spot. There, she saw him propped on a tree, intensely gazing out at the bright morning, engrossed in his own world. When Rin approached he turned to see the young human girl zoom past him trying to escape from Jaken, and she was winning.

_Was that a smile I saw just creep up on his face? The almighty Sesshomaru, has feelings for a…a human? He cares for no one but himself; since when? Surely he must be under some sort of spell!_

As Kagura studied the seductive demon in all his glory, she suddenly felt his gaze upon her. He had not moved an inch from where he sat, but he watched her intently from the corner of his eyes. Rin called out his name yet he paid her no mind until she cried out in desperation for his help. Kagura took that as her cue for an escape before he catches her and possibly tried to kill her. She knew he would be an excellent accomplice if she was to ever become free, but she remembered how he turned down an alliance with her numerous occasions before this. But as she watched him with the girl, she found a new motive for him to join her. If he truly cares about the brat, he'll have more of a reason to want to kill Naraku…but all in due time.

"How did you get stuck in that hole Lord Jaken?" Rin asked inquisitively as Sesshomaru, after rescuing his right hand man, tossed him aside to Rin and returned to his nesting spot by the tree.

"Trying to catch you," Jaken said dazed.

"Be careful next time," Rin said as she kissed the booboo he received on his head when Sesshomaru threw him away.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered his clan as he felt Kagura's demonic air drift with the wind she carried. There's only one place she could be headed now--Naraku's fortress--and if he ever wanted to find him, now was his chance. Rin gathered Ah Un by their reins and walked beside them, still giving her bum a rest and stretching her legs despite her morning workout with Jaken. Sesshomaru watched his girl walking her pet, and seeing him watching her she gave him a quick smile which was warmly returned. But his blissful mood was soon clouded as he concentrated on his task ahead…follow the wind demon, and kill Naraku!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagura flew as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping madly through her as she tried her best to escape the wrath of the dog demon probably gaining distance on her. She didn't initially know he was following her, until she felt his strong demonic aura lingering behind her. Little did she know as well was when she felt any anxiety, or any other strong emotion, the scent of her perfume strengthened, but she couldn't smell it—Naraku made it specially for her so that if she tried to scheme against him again, the saimyosho, highly enticed to the aroma of orchids, will find her when necessary and report any conspiracies to him. And it was this same scent Sesshomaru used to track her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…it appears we have a problem," Hakudoushi mumbled to himself as the small gourd in his hand containing the saimyosho buzzed with excitement. He bellowed for Kanna to reveal to him Kagura's whereabouts. In the mirror he saw the woman in freighted flight, and immediately asked for a landscaped view.

_Who on earth could she be fleeing from so?_

As he got a fuller outlook, he saw in the distance the all powerful Sesshomaru, hastily on Kagura's heals.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Naraku is sure to find this most interesting…_

With a sinister chuckle he went out to the balcony of the fortress and released the poisonous insects from their captive chamber, then proceeded to show Naraku his discovery in Kanna's mirror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I need some kind of distraction before I get myself killed before my time, but what?_

As she thought it, the idea came to her head as she conjured several demon puppets to lure Sesshomaru away from her. Of course, these mere obstacles were nothing his Toukijin couldn't blast away with one strike.

_Damn it, I'm surely done for now!_

But Naraku wasn't about to let his favorite love slave be reduced to nothing at the hands of this youkai, not yet at least. From the comfort of his fortress he was able to conjure a demon puppet in his likeness to ensnare the inu demon from Kagura so she could escape…sort of. Whilst Sesshomaru was busily behind fighting with 'Naraku', the poisonous insects ordered Kagura to enter the thickets of the forest she flew by so she could 'take cover'. As she settled into the darkness of her hideaway a hand grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to a tree. It was another of Naraku's beings in his wolf disguise.

"You little wench! Don't you dare think about coming even a mile near this fortress if you want to live now," he rebuked, choking her harder with each word. He may have been a puppet, but he was very strong, stronger than the others, which probably meant that as they spoke Naraku's powers were increasing steadily.

"You will not leave this perimeter until you have slain the dog, do you understand?"

"Hai Master," she barely choked out as he tossed her aside and then disappeared into obscurity whilst the insects eagerly waited for Kagura to deliver them the sacred shard she was sent for. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to catch up to her again, but his party of weaklings wasn't at his side this time; he had purposely left them behind with Naraku's decaying remains so he could confront the wind demon himself.

"Come out now," he called out to her sternly. He had been in the open fields adjacent to the forest, and he stood there, feeling the wind beat against his body as though it carried some sort of secret message only he could comprehend, and it apparently told him she was very near. He still had not looked in her direction, yet he spoke as though he saw her miles away. Hesitant, Kagura paused a good while before deciding a means of approach—she could either come out fighting just as Naraku said, or she could relent herself to him in hopes that he'll hear her plea one last time, but which one to choose? Unfortunately, Sesshomaru made that decision for her as he used his whip of light to cut a path through the coppice and lasso her wrists to him. She had not a moment to blink before she was met face to face with the Toukijin's pointed tip, her wrists enslaved by his whip which burnt her already sore skin.

"You will lead me to Naraku's fortress now unless you prefer a prolonged death on this very ground we stand on. My Toukijin will show you no mercy," he said in his deathly seductive voice. His face was unyielding; he meant business. But despite it all Kagura had to remain as calm as possible, for showing fear meant showing weakness, something she couldn't afford to do in the presence of a man like Sesshomaru.

"I'm of better use to you alive than dead, and you'll have a hell of a lot harder time finding the fortress without me, whilst with each passing second Naraku stays hidden and his powers increases in strength. I have a proposal," she started seriously, but was instantly cut off.

"You are in no position here to compromise with me wind demon. In any event I have no time to play your little games of treason; you want to kill him, do it on your own time," and with that he dismantled her completely, but Kagura wasn't ready to go down for the count just yet.

"That human girl who travels with you, gorgeous isn't she?" she began with a cool tone, making Sesshomaru just a bit uneasy. "How old is she, eleven, twelve? Doesn't matter, once they've blossomed Naraku will have them no other way." As she uttered those words Sesshomaru relinquished his whip and used that same hand to wring Kagura by her neck. He held her up in the air like that whilst the hot acid from his hands slowly began seeping onto her flesh. She tried to pull away from his grasp, but he was just too strong. She needed to act quickly again before he truly kills her.

"If you want her to live then help me," she managed to choke out as she felt her neck smolder in his hands.

"What good can you do," he stated coldly as he tightened his grip on her. The tears streamed down again as she recalled the times when Naraku would hold her in a similar manner. At least this time she wasn't being raped in the process.

"Let me go and I can show you," she squeaked out as more tears rolled down her face. For the second time in his life he questioned his judgment (the first being whether he should allow Rin to continue to travel with him or not).

"If I release you and even deem about betraying me like Naraku, instead of killing you I will return you to that forsaken fortress you despise so, and ensure that Naraku disciplines you the way you ought to.

"Please don't, I implore," she cried out. Seeing her pain he realized he had gotten to her, just as he wanted, and he let her fall from his hand, but retuned the whip to bind her to him though.

As if she was ever expected to get total freedom nonetheless complete trust from Sesshomaru!

She sat on the floor for a while, gathering herself emotionally as well as trying her best to ease the soreness his hand brought back to her neck. Had he held on longer the burn would've been second degree, and though she was relieved that he spared her she couldn't help but wonder why? Did he actually trust that she would stay faithful, not that he shouldn't in any event. He tugged on the 'leash' for her to rise, and as he did so he heard a blood-curdling cry coming from whom he believed to be Jaken. When he heard the toad cry out his name louder, he turned to Kagura with death in his eyes.

"What have you done," he said with a rage as he held the Toukijin to her throat, ready to cut in an instant.

"I…I've done nothing," she managed to say beneath her trembling voice.

"If it has anything to do with you…" he started, but chose to tag her along to investigate as Jaken cried out his name again.

"What is it?" he asked angry, yet deeply concerned that his impudent servant would allow something to happen them whilst he was away. As he gazed upon the distressed Jaken crumpled under the protection of Ah Un, he saw a distressed Rin curled in a ball on the ground, bellowing in pain as she clutched her stomach, and bleeding heavily. Kagura watched the young girl intently whilst anxiety and fury flooded the youkai enslaving her. Before she could speak up to say her conjecture in the matter, Sesshomaru had her in his clutches again, his demonic eyes scarlet with rage.

"What did you do," he said wrathfully as he pressed down harder than before.

"It was—wasn't me, I swear! But I—I may have an idea wh—what happened to the—the girl," she coughed out as the acid began scorching her neck again. Infuriated, but desperate for answers, Sesshomaru flung Kagura at his feet and waited impatiently for her to find her voice.

"Lord Sess—Sesshomaru," Rin whispered out to him in between sobs, but the more she spoke the more her stomach hurt. She just wanted to die; she'd never felt pain like that before.

"Before I tell you my theory," Kagura began amid coughs, "I need to know something first. Let me talk to the girl privately."

"You will do no such thing. Whatever you have to say to her you will do it there as you lay," Sesshomaru replied callously.

"As you wish. My dear, has anyone, even if you care about them…has anyone ever _touched_ you?" Rin looked up a bit, puzzled out of her mind. The poor girl couldn't see pass the deeper meaning of the word.

"Okay then, have you ever touched her Sesshomaru? And don't play dumb with me; she may not know what I'm talking about but you surely do," she said bravely.

"You audacious—no, I haven't," he finished. When he paused to chastise Kagura for her impropriety, he realized how guilty he was making himself sound, no matter how innocent he was.

"And no one has ever interfered with you, down here?" she asked Rin, pointing to her lower region. Rin shook her head in a negative response, and a small smile crept across Kagura's lips. She stood confidently as she gave her diagnosis.

"It appears you have a young woman on your hands now Sesshomaru."

"What is that supposed to mean? And you still haven't told me why she's bleeding like that."

"It's called menstruation. It happens to every girl, ningen or youkai, every month for about a week. It's completely natural, so you can keep your sword intact; nothing out of the ordinary has happened to your precious Rin. I would've expected someone with your…err…experience to know about such things. Anyways, I need to get her cleaned up unless you want a bloody trail following you."

"So you say this bloodiness happens to you too?" asked a coy Jaken as he came from underneath Ah Un and ran to his master's side.

"Uh, a bit out of place aren't we?" Kagura stated boldly, but when she saw the serious glare from Sesshomaru she knew she had to answer the question. "Yes, yes it does. To young girls like Rin it means she's become a woman and is now able to conceive. To women like me, it's a gentle reminder that you're not pregnant." Truth be told Kagura hadn't gotten hers in months now since Naraku started these sex-capades, yet her stomach never grew. She often wondered if he had ever done something to her to make her infertile, but she dismissed it quickly.

"Can you show me to the nearest river or spring please? I also need some cloths to help stop the blood from dripping all over the poor girl." Sesshomaru and Jaken just gazed at her as though she were going mad.

"Surely you must have at least some sort of bandages or something with you?"

No reply.

_Good grief, heaven help me!_

"Fine, then can you help me tear some of my kimono off please?" Sesshomaru reached by her side and knelt down. Feeling the proximity of this handsome youkai so near to her legs made her blush a bit, until she grew pissing mad when she saw how much he'd torn off; it moved from being ankle length to mid thigh!

"I said some not ALL!" she chastised, but he merely raised a brow at her tone handed her the cloth.

"Do you have anything to ease the pain miss…?" Rin whispered out to her.

"Kagura, just Kagura, and yes I should be able to find some herbs somewhere to ease your pain."

"Why don't you just give her your shard and we'll be on our way," Jaken said sardonically.

"Ha, ha, but no, I highly doubt the powers of the Shikon will ease this kind of pain. Besides, it's a darkened shard; you still want her to have it?" Jaken just grunted and folded his arms.

"Well, who will show me to some water to clean the child?"

Jaken looked up at his master just once to know who would accompany Kagura to the nearest river.

"But sire, no need to sound imprudent—"

"Too late," Sesshomaru finished. "She won't hurt either of you, she dared not," and he gave her a stony look before retreating to the fields to do his infamous thinking.

"Come Rin, I need you to get up and walk with me. If you weren't such a mess I would've carried you," Kagura said as she extended her hand to help the girl up.

"Thank you Lady Kagura," she said as she rose to her feet. It stunned Kagura a bit to hear a title like that attached to her very name, despite referring to herself as simply 'Kagura' to the young girl.

"You're welcome," she replied, though it was coldly said. She didn't want to give the impression she was 'warming up' to this pathetic creature that knows nothing of her own bodily functions. Then again can you blame the girl? She's been traveling with two men who themselves seem ignorant of the female anatomy, when at least _one_ of them should have some expertise in this area.

When they reached the river Kagura proceeded to show Rin how to clean herself and how to use the cloth as 'protection' whenever this happens again. Jaken went in search of the herbs Rin needed to feel better when all this took place; Kagura made him as firstly it was very impolite for a man to stare at a young woman when she's indisposed, another lesson Kagura taught Rin, and secondly she needed the items right away. Seeing how truly naïve the poor girl was when it came to the topic of sex, she gave her a brief 101 on do's and don'ts of intercourse.

"…and most importantly, don't ever, ever, let anyone, no matter who they are or what power they hold over you, take advantage over you and force you to do things that you don't want to, you hear me?" The young girl nodded comprehensively. Watching those innocent eyes made Kagura think about her own innocence, and when it was stolen from her by the same hanyou that created her.

"Here are the herbs you needed," Jaken said as he gave Kagura the bundle of various leaves in his tiny webbed hands. She found nearby two rocks on the floor which she used as a mortar and pestle to concoct her pain reliever for Rin.

"Eat," she ordered as she fed a pinch of the mixed bitter herbs to the girl. She scowled as her taste buds made contact with the revolting flavor, but Kagura gave her a stern eye which read 'you better not spit it out'.

"Arigato Lady Kagura," Rin finally spoke up as she tried to scrap the taste from her tongue. Kagura merely nodded as they recruited to the fields where Sesshomaru was keenly awaiting their arrival.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Rin when the girl came into sight.

"Uh huh, thanks to Lady Kagura," she beamed back. Kami that girl was almost always sickeningly cheerful, though it wasn't always a bad thing. Her smile was his reassurance that nothing had happened to his darling Rin.

"You're welcome," Kagura said, directing her statement more to Sesshomaru, who simply grunted at the remark.

"What do we do about our demon problem?" Jaken whispered to his Lord when Kagura moved into the foreground.

"She's our key to Naraku's fortress for the moment. She was right about something though; Naraku is getting more powerful. When you left I encountered a demon with his stench, one my Toukijin couldn't take down with one strike—I used three."

"But my Lord, how can she stay with us? What if she tries to deceive us like Naraku, then what shall we do?" asked a jittery frog.

"Why do you continue to question the obvious?" Sesshomaru asked gallingly.

"My apologies my Lord," Jaken replied as he curtseyed his way to Rin who was busy with Kagura trying to pry whatever she could about their guest.

_Otou-san__, I ask for your guidance here and now. Please let the decisions I make about this demon be of value to me in the annihilation of Naraku. This victory I shall place in your name._

"So Lady Kagura, will you be joining us on our quest?" Rin asked bubbly.

"How could I not?" Kagura replied with a bitter-sweet smile. _I have no say in the matter anyhow._

"So does this mean Lord Sesshomaru and yourself will be collaborating to defeat Naraku?"

"I could only hope my dear. I could only hope…"

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but I HAD to finish my bio projects before it was too late, and right now my priorities lay in my school work before fanfic. To add insult to injury, I had major writer's block when it came to writing this chp (I have the ideas, I just had problems translating them into words) so I pray that it came out good. That's where u readers come in, lemme know what you think through your 'constructive' reviews and I'll try my best to continue as best as possible. Hopefully I should have a decent chp up before school work envelopes me completely so plz R&R now, or later…just do it lol. Arigato!!! **

**P.S no, Sess was not praying, but talking 2 Inutashio's spirit in his mind, in case u were wondering!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sesshomaru has decided to leave Kagura and marry me instead so technically that makes **_**him**_** mine, right?**

**A/N: **sry 4 leavin u guys with a mediocre chp but it was just an in-betweener till this chp got posted. I would've updated so much sooner had I not been so engrossed in my other fics, if school hadn't completely taken over my once social life and if the ever lovable writer's block didn't drop by in the middle of typing this chp. But now that these obstacles have been overcome, enjoy the chp and plz R&R as always, support greatly wanted. Arigato ;)

Chapter 3

The week of Rin's bloodiness had been a most busy one for Sesshomaru as many demons from all over were enticed to her scent, and try as they might no matter where they chose to hide there was always at least three demons around the corner waiting on them.

"How much longer till this ends?" an irritated inu youkai asked the wind demon as he vanquished another paltry demon in his path.

"She should be finished by now, let me ask and check," Kagura replied as she approached Rin so they could check on her bleeding.

"It seems you're done, we can finally press on now," Kagura sighed as she thought about reaching the fortress and at long last, killing that venomous hanyou.

"Do you mind if I take a bath though? Kami-sama alone knows when next that will happen," the young ningen chuckled lightly.

"I would verify with your Lord before I go gallivanting off into trouble."

"Okay. You may join me if you like," she said before skipping off to talk to Sesshomaru. The idea danced about in her mind for a while before she considered it. After all, the girl did say 'when next' she will get and opportunity to cleanse herself, why not grasp it now?

"What is that you say?" the youkai asked his companion as she threw off his train of thought. If she had to interrupt him like that, it better had be something of importance.

"I would like to know if I may take a bath before we leave, and Lady Kagura may be joining me," she replied with soft innocence.

"Jaken," he cried out but once before the toad was eagerly by his side.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama," the toad curtseyed before his master.

"Accompany Rin and our 'guest' to the hot springs please, they would like to freshen themselves before we press on."

"WAHH—of course sire," Jaken shrieked before biting back his tongue.

_Why do I always get stuck babysitting?_

"C'mon Jaken, chin up!" Rin bubbled as she held the hiki in her arms and whisked them away to the hot springs. As she passed Lady Kagura propped against a tree, she relayed the message.

"Let's go," she said casually. Kagura watched Rin in amusement and soon followed suit to the girl marching to the beat of her own drum.

-

"You may be our guard, but it doesn't mean you're entitled to watch, so go," Kagura said with a deathly glare.

"I'm not afraid of you," the cocky youkai replied, until he received another snarl and soon scurried into the safety of the bushes where he could play Rin's guardian and stay safe from Kagura's wrath.

"Ah!" the young ningen sighed as her body made contact with the warmth of the spring waters. "This is heavenly, ne?" Kagura simply grunted her remark and allowed the hot waters to soothe her aching joints and muscles. She hadn't realized how tired she was until the healing powers of the spring took its effect.

"Lady Kagura, you brought your clothes to change, no?" During Rin's period Kagura had often made stops to various villages nearby their hiding spots so she could gather more items and clothing for their travels; there was only so much of her kimono that she could tear apart, and she was in dire need of a new one.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, they're hung behind a tree somewhere," she dismissed and returned to her thoughts. The bath was just what she needed, but the interference that came with it could have been done without. Suddenly she felt a ripple of small waves beat against her chest and soon felt the heat of another nearby her.

"Lady Kagura, am I disturbing you?" Rin asked ever so politely.

"Very much so," Kagura replied wryly, more aggravated than ever that her thoughts were continually disturbed.

"Oh, gomen-nasai then," and Rin kept her distance from the demon that shunned her. She never meant to hurt the girl's feelings; all she'd wanted was some peace and quiet, but realizing that all the girl really wanted was someone to talk to at that point, Kagura slowly opened her eyes and turned her attention to Rin.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"Oh, umm…I just wanted to thank you again, for helping me with my…err…problem," she said bashfully.

"You're welcome," was the simple reply.

"And…um…I was just wondering…why do you want to kill Naraku so badly? Isn't he your master, your creator? I can't imagine ever wanting to hurt Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Jaken!"

"Have Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Jaken ever tried to hurt you, kill you, and abuse you in the most sickening ways possible?" Kagura asked with an icy tone to it. Saying it out loud made her recall all those horrid moments back at the fortress, and she was ever gladder to be here than even a few miles from that cursed palace anytime.

"No," the girl replied solemnly and bowed her head in shame of such a naïve question. Why else would anyone want to escape the place they called home? She did it, and couldn't be happier with Sesshomaru and Jaken, no matter how nomadic her lifestyle became.

"I shall leave you to your bath then," Rin spoke up and rose to dry and dress herself. With her newfound peace Kagura resumed to her musing. Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

_So that's what a female demon looks like. She's so…voluptuous, so much different than what I've seen. This part human species of women demons…quite intriguing._

As Jaken mulled over the anatomy of the wind demon, he never saw the rock that was sent soaring through the air, aimed directly at his forehead. Kagura looked back not once as she already knew who was watching her as she carefully aimed her weapon.

"Hentai," she spat out.

-

"Where is Kagura?" Sesshomaru demanded as he saw Rin come sulking from the forest, her cheerful spirit clearly diminished from whence she entered.

"Still in the spring. I left her alone to be in her thoughts," the ningen answered despondently as she proceeded to pack away her things.

"Stay here with Ah Un, I will return shortly," he said with death in his voice as he ventured forth to deal with his demon problem.

-

_It doesn't hurt as bad as before. Hopefully it'll heal in time for me to gather enough strength to kill the bastard. I'll make him pay for every tear he made me shed, every thrust he made unwanted, every blow he gave unnecessarily…Naraku, I will make you pay!_

As Kagura contemplated her revenge and allowed her wounds to heal, another rustle could be heard from the bushes where Jaken hid.

"Pathetic toad," Sesshomaru scoffed as he picked up the unconscious youkai and flung him elsewhere, then proceeded to collect Kagura.

"Back for more huh?" Kagura whispered to herself as she reached down for another rock, ready to take aim. She pitched it harder this time in hopes of keeping him down for the count, but she heard a 'thud' instead and turned around to find it in the clutches of the almighty Sesshomaru.

"Get out," he ordered as he allowed the rock to crumble into its dirt constituents beneath his fingertips. Kagura froze for a moment as eyes the shade of a summer's wine met with those as fierce and brilliant as the sun itself. She quickly gathered herself before finally speaking.

"Excuse me then whilst I exit the water," she stated composedly.

"Privacy is a privilege, one you do not have here," he replied frigidly. How insensitive can the man be?

"I see. I'm sure you take great pleasure in seeing Rin this exposed as well," she retorted as she stepped out of the spring. As fast as the words escaped her lips, Sesshomaru was there to make her eat them back as he pinned her by her neck to a tree, eyes blazing red like the fires of a war, and the temperament to match.

"You will take back those words," he hissed to her beneath clenched teeth, his inner youkai struggling to break free and tear apart the audacious demon limb by precious limb.

"I shall not take back what I meant," she managed to say as he was steadily forcing all the air out of her system.

"Then I shall make you pay for your impudence," he snarled baring his fangs for her to see as the proximity between their faces increased.

"Do with me as you wish," she surrendered and her body fell limp in his hands.

It was nothing new to her, this sort of abuse. She didn't know what to expect, but it couldn't possibly be anything she hadn't felt before. He saw it in her eyes, the defeat and relinquish of herself onto him. They were empty pools now shadowed behind a tinge of red. Her head slumped to the side, giving him a view of the damage he had done to her a week past; the burn was still quite raw, and for a youkai this should have healed days ago, yet here it still was. And this wound caused him to look at the rest of her body, and there he saw many more marks painted across her ivory skin, the water against the bruises shining like an array of black, blue and purple coloured diamonds under the light of the moon. The woman had suffered greatly, and gazing upon her body again he could see why.

Her beauty was undeniable, her skin a smooth white perfection. She was graced by the gods with a full bosom and lean torso; oh how Naraku had adored her body. She was built, and her strength was emulated in the tone of her legs and arms, showing anyone she was a force to be reckoned with. His eyes then roamed from the sleekness of her body to the weight he held in his grasp.

Her hair was out, and it clung to her neck with its dampness. Her bangs framed her face nicely and helped in giving it a heart-shaped manifest. Her cheeks were pale with her sorrow, yet her lips remained the same lush shade of red as ever. How tempting it was to want to touch them with his fingertips, and love them with his own! He understood now why she gave up without a fight, and no matter how much his inner youkai wanted a sample of what this wind demon had to offer with her creamy finesse, Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with Naraku's battered love slave.

"Go," he merely said as he walked off and began to unclothe.

It took a second to register that he wasn't going to harm her, and another to see that he was preparing to take a bath himself.

"You're still here?" he inquired still looking straight ahead as his armor fell to the floor, then his haori. He paused before removing his hakamas, and turned his head slightly but once to send Kagura high-tailing it out of the forest with her clothes in her hands shielding herself from the cold wind. When all was clear he completed his disrobing and entered the soothing waters, content with the moment's peace he has for the while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura hasn't returned as yet you say? Well, well, well," and he released a sinister chuckled. He petted one his prized insects before speaking to it again.

"Go find you dear sister and tell me of her whereabouts. Better yet, if she's with that dog Sesshomaru, lead them to me, for I have a lovely surprise for them both," and another deep ominous laugh was heard as the insects buzzed off to their destination.

"Are you sure you want to bring them now?" Hakudoushi asked with much curiosity.

"Why not? My powers are almost at its peak, and that dog was never a threat to me. However, I have a special something in store for the bitch when she arrives, and if she thinks she's going to use Sesshomaru to _her_ advantage, she's dead wrong!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All those bruises…no wonder she was so desperate to escape and kill him. She has been a valuable asset thus far, yet I can't help but feel this sense of underlying betrayal. This Sesshomaru has never fully trusted in anyone but himself, and he isn't about to start now._

As Sesshomaru continued his mulling his elfin ears caught a faint buzzing sound emanated a few meters from where he sat in the spring. It was undoubtedly one of Naraku's cursed insects, the saimyosho, but why would they make themselves so known to his presence? Every instinct he had told him to seek them out and destroy them, yet there was a nudging at the back of his mind telling him to let them pass and see what happens. Now Sesshomaru's not one to disobey instincts, but the nudging became unbearable and so he complied this once.

-

Kagura saw the poor ningen huddled under the warmth of the fire, a sullen air masking her once cherry façade. Guilt churned in the pits of her stomach knowing that she was the cause of the girl's unhappiness. She reminded her of Kanna now with those rich chocolate orbs reduced to a dismal brown, and it made her sick.

"Rin," she said softly as she precariously approached the girl. Rin neither flinched nor acknowledged Kagura's presence when she sat by her.

"Please listen to me Rin; I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted at the springs there. It's just, I had a lot on my mind that I really wanted to clear up…I'm not accustom to this, this kind of nice treatment. Hell I'll be damned if I get even a nod from anyone in the castle…" She felt her words fall on deft ears; the girl was blatantly giving her a hard time.

"What do you want me to do, crawl on my knees and beg for forgiveness damn it? Why am I even fighting this down, I shouldn't have to explain myself to a child, much less a human! I've stated my apology whether you accept it or not!" Kagura raged.

"Then it isn't a true apology is it?" Rin whispered, finally giving Kagura the attention she was begrudgingly asking for. "Don't worry about it Lady Kagura I understand. All grown-ups want to be alone sometimes. Lord Sesshomaru does it, even my parents did it, though for good," Rin said as she began to trail off into her despondent thoughts of a broken childhood.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kagura sighed before she continued, choosing her words wisely before she spoke again. "Hai, grown-ups do want to be alone sometimes, but it doesn't mean that we don't want you there. Rin I'm terribly sorry for ever making you feel that way." Never had Kagura spoken to someone with such sincerity and concern as she did to Rin in that moment and the girl felt her heart warm upon hearing Kagura's genuine words.

"You're forgiven," and she flung her arms around the woman's neck. Taken aback at first, Kagura soon welcomed the foreign gesture and allowed a petit smile to grace her lips. Neither woman knew that Sesshomaru was bearing witness to this affectionate exchange that made him quite perturbed, but neither cared as they permitted this newfound friendship to blossom.

-

A chilly night air soon fell over carrying with it many dangers in the howl of its eerie wind. Kagura had just found an inner peace to dream when her spider insignia began to burn her tremendously, which meant only one thing...Naraku, or one of his puppets, was close. She had to investigate the matter, but would Sesshomaru notice her absence? She feared his acute senses would reveal her departure immediately, but he appeared to be sleeping and so she made her hasty move however risky it was.

She rose gently and allowed her powers to elevate her so as not to disturb the grass anymore. Without another sound she was swept away by the winds and carried out onto the fields where she saw him.

"I see you have found me," the inauspicious voice said as the wind youkai landed before him.

"Rather it is you that has found me. So why haven't you killed me yet?" she replied with a serious tone. That infamous low chuckle broke the passivity of the night and violently stirred every drop of blood coursing through her veins.

"My dear puppet, why would you ever think I want to kill you? I want you to come back, and bring your new friends too," he said with a revolting smile. It disgusted her almost as much as the toxic miasma engulfing his body. This wasn't him, yet the aura was so overwhelming…the clock was ticking on her, she needed to act fast.

"Don't worry Naraku, we will come. And we will defeat you!"

"Ah, yes, you have the help of Sesshomaru now. I quiver with fear," he mocked.

"How did you find me?" she asked, rendering him free from his scandalous laughter.

"You haven't realized yet? Do you recall wearing an orchid-scented perfume?" The very thought chilled her to the bone.

_Was it really poisonous all along?_

As though reading her mind the puppet ran a cold finger along her jaw line and said ever so gently, "Need not worry my dear Kagura, it's not lethal. But it is quite the handy tracking device won't you agree? Or have you been too busy plotting your revenge with that son of a bitch that you haven't noticed the saimyosho lurking around?"

"Bastard," and she slapped the hand away from her face.

"Now, now Kagura, be nice. Besides, you should've been more aware of your surroundings. You wouldn't want Sesshomaru thinking you're conspiring with me, would you?"

"Why would he think such a thing? I've been nothing but loyal to him and his comrades!" she strongly protested.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," and his turned his gaze to the inu youkai standing no more than 10 feet away. Kagura's eyes soon followed suit and before she could blink, the puppet before her was diminished to its foul components. He recoiled his whip of light and focused his death glare on the frightened woman before him.

"Treacherous whore!" he growled before directing the power of the Toukijin towards her. Without delay Kagura took to the skies and barely escaped the wrath of his sword. Excuses will do her no good now; she needed some distance between them before she could do such.

_The forest; I could use the cluster as a decoy till I think up of something. How could I have fallen for Naraku's trap? He lured me there into talking to him, knowing well that Sesshomaru would sense his dark aura. He truly played me like one of his marionettes…never again!_

Using her steel-tipped fan and the might of the wind Kagura hacked away at random trees leaving behind an array of debris, all of which could not compare to the strength of the Toukijin.

_It's no use, his anger is fueling his strength. I have to talk to him somehow!_

"Sesshomaru please let me explain!" she bellowed as she conjured the spirits of the fallen warriors of the forest as bait for the demon, but he permitted nothing to slow him down.

"Kami help me," she silently prayed as she hopped off her giant feather and took to the ground, weapon in hand prepared to defend herself till the end. He came fierce and unrelenting; her fan would not be able to take much more of his attacks. She summoned a wind tunnel between them in hopes of distracting him long enough to manage a blow, but his whip of light soon took care of that as it blazed through the wind slicing the sleeve of her kimono right off her shoulder. Before she could think of another ploy he had her bound against a tree, the Toukijin pointing directly at her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't carve you from head to toe this very instant," he coldly stated with golden orbs of maddening fury.

"Because we were both tricked by Naraku. I would never scheme against someone who has offered to help me like this." Her mind was racing feverishly, and her heart did not differ, but she kept her voice as steady and somber as possible. His gaze was enough to puncture a hole through her very eyes, but they seemed to speak the truth, for as her body trembled those crimson pools remained resolute.

_His inner youkai, it's taking over. Does this mean this is it, this is how I'm going to die?_

Her worst fears escalated as her world slowed to bear witness to the raising of his sword towards her. It came crashing down in one swift motion, tearing apart the youkai that crept behind Kagura. So consumed with fear she didn't even sense the creature approaching and was ever more grateful that Sesshomaru saved her, but it didn't disregard the fact that it baffled rather than elated her.

"Why did you save me?" she whistled out to him. He had already begun walking off to their campsite when her question halted his steps. "Am I still that valuable to you?" He abruptly turned around and started stoutly towards her. His actions caused her to back away and soon she found herself supporting against the strength of the oak practically embedded into her back as Sesshomaru closed the void between them.

_What is he going to—_

But her thoughts were immediately disrupted as she felt a warm tongue dancing about in her mouth, greedily fighting hers for dominance. Unsure at first she eventually complied to his actions as she couldn't deny the warmth it brought to her. The kiss was rough but never savage; it seemed his inner youkai was daring him all along to taste her, experience the heat of a woman again regardless of who she was. But in the back of his mind Sesshomaru knew he would hold no regrets about choosing her to couple with, as she has deemed herself worthy of the affair.

The lust he stirred had her drunken in his touch. She continually wondered why he was doing this, to her especially, and then a notion transpired.

_He's no different to Naraku. He just wants a good fuck…all of them, that's all they'll ever want…fucking bastards!_

She wept inwardly afraid to expose her revelation unto him, for he may just as well hurt her even worse than Naraku. He felt her body retreat to his affection, shuddering slightly even at the softest of touches. No, this wasn't out of bliss, but pure fear of what he was doing. And then he remembered, the bruises, her body falling limply into his arms earlier that day; she thought he was going to rape her, and it disgusted him to the core. He held her jaw firmly ensuring that her focus was on him as he icily said, "I am** not** Naraku." The severity of his voice, the steely and aghast look in his eyes told Kagura he was telling the truth. Yes this sudden display of affection was triggered by a primal urge, but it didn't mean he'd make her suffer for his release. She nodded in apprehension and returned his brutal kisses with those of her own.

The passion that roamed between them now was exhilarating, nothing that Kagura had ever felt before. This is what Naraku almost stripped from her, and who would've thought that a cold-hearted nomad like Sesshomaru would be the one to restore these feelings. His hands roamed wildly over her bosom, cupping her breasts as he teased the soft flesh behind the fabric. A genuine moan escaped her lips, the driving force of his pleasing them both. Soon Kagura found herself truly entangled in the act as her hands began fingering every strand of silver finesse atop the head of this most handsome youkai. Sesshomaru took to her neck now, nursing the still healing bruises with his tongue, taking his ministrations even further as he nipped the shoulder he bared moments ago.

How could a man with such an arctic interior be so tender in his caress? These questions and more became nothing more than a blurred memory as sheer bliss enveloped the wind demon, her bottom lip sore from her constant gnawing on it. She wanted more of this pleasure, hell she was ravenous for it, and so she began to take matters into her own hands. So focused on his teasing he hadn't initially realized that his armor was slipping off his shoulders and torso until he felt the weight removed. He was thankful for her initiative, but he did not appreciate her dominating the scene. Without warning he plunged them onto the floor, his mokomoko expanding beneath them like a fur bed. Kagura flushed at the erotic execution, a burning for more of his loving bubbling within the depths of her stomach. He hovered over her, crushing her mouth with his and ravishing everything good about her with hot kisses. Trailing them along her clavicle he removed the remaining sleeve of her kimono as he inched closer to her newly exposed breasts. Her heart skipped a beat; she had faith that he wouldn't hurt her, but the pain and disgust of what Naraku did to her panged at the back of her head.

_Relax, so far nothing but pure ecstasy has happened…relax…_

He took a nipple under his hot breath, sending a multitude of shivers all over her body.

"Kami Sesshomaru," she echoed in his ear as her newly found grip tightened on his head. His tongue danced all over the small mound, reducing it to its soft pink self whilst simultaneously twirling the other with his fingertips. The man was a genius at foreplay! Those fingers soon traveled down the contour of her muscular legs, embracing the tension he brought with his light caress. At last, they reached their destination, but before he could even approach her womanhood her knees bucked under his hand. It infuriated him that she would even think that his touch would be in any similitude to that of Naraku's, but he reminded himself to be patient with the woman, for he could never fathom the damage she underwent.

"Kagura," he called out to her. The woman's eyes were glistening with fear as she inwardly braced herself for his reprimand. "I won't hurt you. Look into my eyes…I won't hurt you." She kept her focus on him and allowed herself to get lost in his golden pools, until she felt an unimaginable sensation emanated from below. He had carefully delved a finger in, hitting the right spot on his first try. Her body arched back in response and soon the slow motion of his finger into her began until she climaxed. She was unbelievably responsive for someone that had been battered during sex countless times, and he wanted to keep it that way. Kagura hadn't known when his hakamas came off, just when his knees nudged open her legs and his breath was on her lips once again as he said, "look at me, I won't hurt you."

He entered slowly so that her walls can adjust to his size. She winced but once, after all he was bigger than Naraku, but when he thrust again all pain subsided and her dark world was reformed into a place of pleasure and endless rapture. Their bodies moved more fluid as the pace increased, Kagura chanting his name like a mantra as the orgasm crept upon them both, shattering everything evil Kagura ever thought of a coupling. Sesshomaru made her a new woman, showed her that it was possible to be physically loved. The only question left was would he ever show her emotional love?

They lay in each others arms resting for a while before deciding to return to the campsite; the almighty Sesshomaru was actually cuddling after sex. Kagura was making him soft, but how was this possible? He'd never loved a woman other than his mother, and even then the love was limited. His heart never belonged to anyone, although Rin has found a way to secure a place for herself in it. Rin…the only thing that meant something to him. He didn't know when exactly it happened, but all he knew was that this little girl, and remarkably this ningen girl, became a part of his world and he never wanted her to leave. And pondering her origins he saw the connection between her and the dismal soul draped across his chest. They both had a broken past filled with abuse and misfortune, one which they were dying to escape. And here they both found their saviour…in him. There was no such thing he would have in exchange for Rin's life, and now he found himself sharing that same vow with Kagura. Tonight she filled a void he hadn't known was empty inside him, and it scared him greatly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, they made love," Hakudoushi mimicked as he watched the display through Kanna's mirror.

"Ungrateful bitch! How dare she moan his name and not mine!" Naraku snarled as he reached out to break the glass before him until Hakudoushi's hand blocked his path.

"Now, now, no need to get so edgy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of the whore and her puppy."

"Don't insult me," Naraku replied with death in his voice.

"What about the girl he left behind?"

"Hmm?" His question caught Naraku off-guard. "What about the girl?"

"When all is said and done Kagura's just another bed warmer to the inu. But that girl…firstly she's human, and a human traveling with Sesshomaru. Since when did he take a liking to their kind?"

"I see. Get the girl, get the dog. Oh Hakudoushi your malevolent mind never ceases to amaze me!" and Naraku lightly tousled some lavender locks between his fingers.

_I'm sure she'll be a lot more responsive than Kanna any day. I can just taste the terror in her already…_

"I think this is working more and more to my advantage, won't you agree? I just keep getting better surprises in store for them when they finally arrive. Muah ha ha ha!" Naraku bellowed, releasing a blood-curdling laugh of sheer insanity which echoed throughout the fortress.

**Author's note: So you guys, what did you think? Was it worth the wait cuz I really didn't want to post this until I was positive it came out good enough. If u say it stays, by all means. And don't worry I'm open to suggestions once it's to the benefit of my story and not for the sake of character assassination (i.e u just wanna flame me). So R&R and lemme know k thanx again 4 ur support ;) **


End file.
